


Time for a wedding

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and allison is alive and happy because she deserves it, established petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison's wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a wedding

Chris looked at the newlyweds, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Allison, his little girl, was now Allison Argent-Lahey. Yes, she was a married woman now.

 

(Six months ago, when Isaac had came to his apartment to ask for Allison’s hand in marriage, Chris had immediately reached for his gun.

 

“No, dear. At least listen to the boy.” Peter said with an amused tone and Chris growled but nodded at Isaac. And as he listened to the young wolf talking about his daughter, his eyes lighting up every time her name fell off of his lips, Chris knew that he’d agree to this. Even though they were still kids.

 

“You okay, dear?” Peter had whispered later that night when they finally got into their bed.

 

“They’re too young.” Chris whined as he pulled the werewolf closer to him. “She’s just a kid.”

 

“Allison is a trained werewolf hunter, who’s had to fight the scariest things in this world to keep you, me, Isaac and the whole pack alive and she’s graduating from college in a few months. She hasn’t been a kid for a while now, Christopher.”

 

“I know.” The hunter agreed with a whine. “Doesn’t make it easier, though.” Peter had only hummed at that.)

 

And now here they are. Allison is married, Isaac is Chris’ son in law. Which wasn’t really a bad thing. Allison could’ve done a lot worse ( _“You like him and you know it.”_ Peter had said after the engagement party. _“Better him than Scott.”_ ). The sound of applause pulled him out of his thought and looking around he realized that it was time for his dance with the bride.

 

“Congratulations, sweetheart. I wish you all the happiness in the world.” Smiling, Allison planted a gentle kiss on his left cheek.

 

“Thank you, dad.” He twirled her around and her laughter filled the whole room. “Did Peter gave you dance lessons?”

 

“He did. He said that I move like a caveman and that I can’t embarrass him and you on your wedding day.”

 

“Well, I’ll guess to have to thank him for that. And for helping me find the dress. He has an incredible sense of fashion.” Chris scoffed at that and Allison chuckled. “Come on, dad. You love his tight shirts and you know it.”

 

“Allison!” The hunter tried to sound scandalized which cause the bride to laugh loudly again. She loved teasing him about Peter.

 

(Which was something that was not happening in the beginning of their relationship. When Chris sat her down in their living room and told her that he was dating Peter, Allison immediately thought that the wolf had something on his mind, that the only thing he wanted was to hurt her father. But she was wrong.

 

Four months after she found out about their relationship Allison realized that Peter did loved her father. How did she knew? He saved her life.

 

There was a pack that had decided to take over Beacon Hills. It was a big pack and their Alpha and her Betas were extremely powerful. They were manipulative and smart and had lured Allison to go on her own, against her better judgement. Before she knew what was happening the young huntress was cornered by two betas. She saw claws reaching for face and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

 

The thing is, it never did. She heard the sounds of claws tearing flesh and she opened her eyes again. Peter was standing in front of her protecting her with his body. There was blood splattering everywhere and with a painful cry Allison finally pulled out two wolfsbane laced arrows from her quiver and moved to attack. When she was finally done with them she turned around to look at the wolf.

 

“Oh, no.” Falling on her knees, Allison cradled Peter’s head in her hands. “You saved me. Why?” She whispered and Peter scoffed quietly.

 

“Your father… He cannot lose you too.”

 

“But he can’t lose you either.” Allison whispered and one of the corners of Peter’s mouth moved slightly. “Which is why you need to heal, Peter. For him… and for me.” At that the wolf lifted his eyebrows in surprise and Allison chuckled through her tears. “I’m kinda used to having you in the apartment. And you make awesome brownies. And you make my father happy.” Smiling, Peter nodded and he started dozing off. “Peter? Please, just… Don’t die.”)

 

“It’s my turn now, Christopher.” Peter, the ass, had to cut in. But Chris was okay with it. He didn’t really liked it when he was in the spotlight and with a soft kiss to his daughter’s cheek he stepped away, walking towards his table.

 

“Hey, Mr. A.” Stiles greeted him with a smile. Smiling, Chris nodded at him and sat down to look at his daughter and his wolf. “So, when are you gonna make an ‘honest’ wolf of our beloved creeper uncle?” Laughing, Chris grabbed his beer with his left hand as his right sneaked into the pocket of his trousers, his fingers finding the velvet cover of the tiny square box.

 

“Soon.”

 

The fact that later Peter caught the bouquet was a pure coincidence with Chris’ plans. (Or not. Peter still refuses to admit to the hunter that he knew about the ring.)

 

 


End file.
